my tutor
by essenceofabrokenheart
Summary: naruto needs help in algebra shikamaru helps in more than one way shikanaru romance gonna be long rated M for lemon later o yes a lemon and language ON HIATUS sorry :
1. Chapter 1

well here it is my shikaXnaru masterpiece** warning contains yaoi wich is GUYxGUY dont like dont read youve been warned plz read and review **

* * *

"NARUTO" 

"_WHAT THE HELL"_

"_I would very much appreciate it if you would stay awake in my class. Understand?"_

_Yes kakashi sensei "naruto replied _

"_Also naruto please see me after class"_

"_Ugh yes sensei "_

"_As I was saying class, who can tell me what a matrix is"_

"_Oooooo ooooo sensei pick me pick me" naruto 'ooed'_

"_Ugh naruto"_

"_Matrixes are those green thingies that fall down the screen in the matrix"_

"_No, "kakashi said _

"_O" naruto mouthed_

"_A matrix is …"_

And naruto drifted into the void of sleep, and woke to the bell.

"_Naruto your failing" kakashi said simply _

"_I think you need a tutor"_

"_Sensei I can't afford one I can barely afford rent"_

"_I know the national honor society has a mandatory six hours of service to renew membership "_

"_And" naruto said impatiently_

"_And I've asked one of my advanced calculus students to tutor you"_

"_But sensei I don't wanna"_

"_Naruto, if you look like your trying I will pass you"_

"_No way sensei"_

_I don't want to fail you, now you have to look like your trying, AND no more falling asleep In my class save It for chemistry or study k ?"(1)_

"_Yes sensei "_

"_Start Monday at two o'clock sharp don't be late "_

"_Yes"_

And with that naruto ran out of the classroom at top speed so not to be late for work. The weekend came and went and it was Monday 

* * *

(1) thats were i sleep chem and study well now i dont cuz im writing this gotta love me :) 

* * *

well what did you think let me know hit the **go button** do it you wont plz dont make me resort to begging i wont i have to much pride ... no i dont sobbing plz review happy i cryed so just do it plz 


	2. Chapter 2

well chapter 2 do me a favor and review ( i rhymed ok im running out of ideas maybe next chapter ill do a hakiu(sp) luck you again with the rhyming omfg

* * *

Naruto fidgeted in his seat he was early for his first meeting with shikamaru. He had wanted to get there early in hopes of leaving sooner. Exactly at two shikamaru walked through the library door

"ah right on time"

Naruto wanted to complain but thought better of it, remembering kakashi's words

"…try … blah blah blah pass"

Well not precisely remembering but got the general idea of the statement .naruto took out a pen and his algebra note book.

"put that away " shikamaru said with disgust pointing at the pen

"why " naruto asked sounding timid

"because pen is the work of the devil"

"ok"

The two boys worked through the work that had been assigned by kakashi earlier that day. Naruto looked at the boy tutoring him and couldn't help but admire him he had brawn looks and brains and a triple threat was hard to find anywhere let alone have him be gay so naruto on that note went back to work

The hour passed and naruto felt smarter like something or someone had opened his brain and shoved this section of his book into his head. Naruto rushed off to work and the day flew by unnoticed by naruto .

The next day in algebra there was a pop quiz naruto was totally freaking out paranoid that all he learned the day before was out the window. Naruto calmed down realizing that he had to finish the quiz soon or pass it in blank and fail. He went through all the questions circling the answers he presumed to be correct. Naruto passed in his quiz and went to start on the work kakashi had assigned. Right before the end of class kakashi started to pass out the quizzes from earlier in class. Naruto was freaking out thoughts of failure passed through his brain corrupting sane thoughts that he may have passed. Naruto continued to flip until he got his paper.

"nice job naruto" kakashi stated

"uh…… sensei is are you sure this is my paper"

"Do you not want the 100"

"o Christ hell yes I do thank you so much sensei."

Naruto shocked all his fellow class mates with his smile. None of them had ever seen naruto smile since before the accident involving his parents. Naruto walked to his next class clearing a path with the radiance of his smile.

The end of the day came and naruto ran to the library egger to share his success with the one who helped him achieve it. When shikamaru walked in exactly at two again naruto ran and embraced the nara in a huge bear hug

"nar…u…to …. I …. Can….'t brea..the "

"o shit sorry" naruto said releasing the nara from his grasp

"what was that all about anyways"

Naruto pulled out the quiz he had aced and held it in front of the nara.

"hey why don't we skip today and go to the arcade and play dance dance revolution

* * *

well thats it what did u think to let me know hit the go button in the left hand corner plz i like reviews :)


End file.
